Whiz Quiz
by anonymouslyLabled
Summary: Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Haru enter a game show, Whiz Quiz! Who will win?.. What surprises might come up?... Will the commercials ever stop! Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket. Don't own "Whiz Quiz". I heard it from a play in my drama class. I only own Ayako Tokamoto and Miyako Takami.  
  
Whiz Quiz  
  
It was a warm, sunny morning in the studio of "Whiz Quiz", a popular TV game show. The clock lazily tick-tocked onto the 7:48 position. Only twelve more minutes until the show began. The show's contestants sat patiently waiting.  
  
"Dammit, can't we get this show started already?!"  
  
Uh...make that, _some_ of the contestants.  
  
"Why don't you just shut up and sit down, you stupid cat?" Yuki asked, glaring at the orange headed boy. The silver haired boy had been very irritable the whole morning, considering he had to wake up to the darkness at four AM. Even the roosters hadn't been up at that hour!  
  
"Actually, you could both do well to be quiet," their white/black haired cousin said calmly beside the two fighting ones. "She's sleeping, you know."  
  
"Who?" Kyo asked his younger cousin.  
  
"Tohru," Haru replied simply, motioning his hand over to where Tohru's sleeping form laid.  
  
"Oh." Kyo sat down, resting his elbow on a table and put his chin in his hand. It had been weird, but he always gave up on things like that when Tohru was mentioned, little things like fighting with Yuki. Ever since the night she saw him, his true self. Things had gone back to normal except he and Tohru were closer now, which was fine with him even if he did have to give up fights with Yuki sometimes.  
  
"Kyo?"  
  
"Huh?" Kyo awakened from his short reverie.  
  
"I said, we should get in place for the show," Haru said. "Yuki's getting Tohru. C'mon."  
  
"Oh, right." Kyo followed Haru into a very brightly lit studio. There were cameras at every angle you turned and an ocean of seats facing the small platform where the game took place.  
  
In the background was hung a sign that read, "Whiz Quiz" in bright, bold lettering. It overlooked a computerized screen and 7 podiums. One podium faced the other six which had each contestant's name on the front. Kyo and Haru stepped up to theirs greeted by the two other contestants, both girls. The podiums were arranged in alphabetical order of each contestant's first name. The girl next to Haru's podium was named Ayako. She had dyed burgundy hair that grew stick straight to her shoulders. She was wearing a miniskirt and Kyo hoped she wouldn't need to bend over for any reason, for fear of unleashing black Haru, who was already ogling her.  
  
The girl's podium in between Kyo's and Tohru's had the name Miyako on it. It also had a girl with short, pig-tailed black hair standing behind it. She was wearing a black miniskirt and a t-shirt with a picture of a teddy bearish- looking cartoon with blood dripping down its mouth. Cute.  
  
_This might just be a fun game after all_, Kyo thought absentmindedly as Tohru and Yuki joined the rest of them on stage. 


	2. Meet the Contestants

Thank you to everyone and anyone that reviewed for my first chapter, I really appreciate it! Also, thank you to Hakudoshi-chan for pointing out that Yuki's hair is gray and not actually silver like I stated previously.  
  
Hey everyone! Or....anyone, actually. Who knows if anyone's reading this? But anyway, to anyone who does, THANK YOU!!! I think everyone already knows the disclaimer on this: No, I DON"T own any characters from Fruits Basket. ( I only own Ayako and Miyako.) Alrighty, on with the story!!!!  
-Anony  
  
Ch. 2: Meet the Contestants.  
  
"Welcome to Whiz Quiz! The game show that tests the smarts of today's youth. Now, everyone knows the rules: contestants choose from a list of categories in which they wish to answer questions from. As soon as the question is read, contestants may buzz in to be the first to answer correctly. But if they answer incorrectly, they lose points. Then at the end of each round, the player with the least amount of points is eliminated from the game. Now, let's meet out contestants!" The announcer's voice reverberated off the building's walls and ceiling.  
  
"First, is Ayako Tokamoto. Why don't you tell us about yourself, Ayako?"  
  
"Well, I'm 16 and....um....I'm in gymnastics and dance. I really want to be a cheerleader! Or a veterinarian since I love animals." Ayako smiled sweetly. "That's why I entered this game, to win the grand prize of a $25,000 scholarship!"  
  
"Thank you, Ayako. Next is Hatsuharu Sohma."  
  
Haru looked around nervously upon hearing his name. He didn't really quite hear everything that was just said.  
  
"Uh....."  
  
"Tell us about yourself, Hatsuharu."  
  
"Uh.....well...I'm Haru and I'm on this show because some of my classmates mentioned that I should be. Uh... and to win the scholarship money." Haru blinked, then made a quick bow.  
  
"Oh. Thank you," the announcer said.  
  
_He's never going to win that prize if he can't even buzz in to answer faster than his brain can register anything,_ Yuki thought, feeling sorry for Haru. It wasn't his fault, but he had to admit, black Haru sure had much better reflexes.  
  
"Ah, Kyo Sohma, tell us about yourself," the announcer said.  
  
Kyo looked at the audience, his face like stone. The audience stared back at Kyo in interest until...  
  
"The only reason I'm here is so I can finally beat that damned Yuki at something!" Kyo yelled out. Everyone jumped at his outburst except Yuki who just glared at his cousin.  
  
"Uh...well, thank you, Kyo for that...interesting....ah....yes, well, moving on! Miyako Takami! A word about yourself, please?" The announcer smiled joyfully at the young girl.  
  
"My name is Miyako," she said in a soft, but mysterious voice. Silence.  
  
"Ah, yes, well...another word about yourself, if you please?" _Why do I always get stuck with the stubborn kids on this show?!  
_  
"I'd like the scholarship money so I can be an artist."  
  
"Wonderful! Now, on to Tohru Honda!"  
  
"Oh...uh...I'm Tohru Honda, uh, but I guess you already know that!" Tohru went into shock mode. "I...I...I...I like to cook.....and clean!" She smiled.  
  
"Great! Now to our last contestant, Yuki Sohma!"  
  
"Hello, I'm Yuki Sohma. Yes, Haru and Kyo are my cousins. I'm also our class president and would like to claim the prize scholarship to attend a good school where I can receive a great education. I'm also interested in the martial arts and gardening," Yuki said smoothly, voice like silk. The whole audience went, "awwww" when Yuki smiled graciously.

That Yuki, he's so well-composed!

"Why, thank you." Anony: (gasp) Yuki!!!

Yuki: Hello. (waves)

Anony: I can't believe you're here! Does this mean that you'll be my muse?!

Yuki: Uh.......

Anony: (screams, breaking a window) THIS IS SO COOL!!! I ALWAYS WANTED YUKI AS MY MUSE!!! HEE-HEE!!!!

Yuki: Wait, I think I want to go back home now. (gets tackled and tied to a chair)

Anony: No you don't. (grins)  
  
A note to my dear readers (if there are any): Be warned that I might not have the next chapter up too soon. I'm REALLY sorry!!! Please blame the writer's block. I'm open to any suggestions, though! Please feel free to suggest things you'd like to see (or read, actually.) I'm still pondering the thought of having any pairings or just leave this to be a comedy. (Although if there were pairings, it would probably be just in subtle hints.) I'd also like to know who people would like to see guest starring! For now, I must think up questions for the game. Now that school's out, my brain seems to have disintegrated. Once again, thank you for reading, thank you for caring! - Anony


	3. Get the show on the road?

Alright, I'm BAAAAAACK!!!! And happy to be back!! Thank you to those of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it!

Anony: Ooooh, I almost forget! I'd like everyone to please welcome my muse (from the end of the last chapter) Yuki Sohma!

Tape of fake audience: (in a very unenthusiastic way) Hi, Yuki.

Anony: Now, I'd like Yuki to say hello to all the readers out there in fanfiction land.

Yuki: …………

Anony: Uh….Yuki, that was your cue.

Yuki: (sigh) Fine. Hello. (strained smile)

Anony: Thank you! Do you mind doing the disclaimer too? Please?

Yuki: No one really ever reads them though.

Anony: Please? (puppy eyes)

Yuki: (sigh) AnonymouslyLabled does NOT own any characters from Fruits Basket.

Anony: (muttering so Yuki can't hear) Except for Yuki.

Yuki: Anony only owns Ayako and Miyako.

Anony: Thank you, Yuki. You're such a prince!!! On with the story!

Yuki: Before we do, though, Anony would like to inform readers that this symbol: (U) will stand for sweat drops….for some odd reason.

Anony: That's just how my brain works.

Ch. 3: Get the show on the road?

"Now, before we get this show on the road, let's take a look at our categories!" the announcer said as he gestured toward the large, computerized screen that had 5 categories in bold lettering.

Math Mayhem

Weird Science

Collective Nouns

Random Trivia

Solve this: Riddles/puzzles

"We will only complete 2 categories for the first round. To decide who will pick a category first, we will have each contestant roll a die." The announcer searched his pockets for the die that was supposed to be in it already. Finding nothing, he whispered into his secret-tiny-microphone/ walkie-talkie on his suit collar, "Get the props manager out here ASAP!" [A/N: I'm not really sure if there is such a thing as a props manager!]

(props manager appears out of nowhere, looking worried)

"Oh, I'm so SOOORRRYY!" the props manager said to the announcer.

(U) Yuki, Kyo, Haru and Tohru (U)

"Um...well, that's all right as long as you have the die so we can continue," the announcer said to the frantic....er, woman?

"But that's just it! I don't have the die!!!! I LOST IT!!! I'M SO PATHETIC, I CAN'T EVEN KEEP TRACK OF ONE DIE!!!!!!!!!" the props manager ran around the studio yelling "I'm sorry" to anyone "she" could find.

The announcer looked agitated as a light fell from the ceiling, followed by the props manager.

"Ritsu!" Tohru said as she hurriedly went to see if he was okay. The three Sohma boys went after her.

"Ritsu, are you all right? You're not hurt, are you?" Tohru asked, concerned.

"Oh, Tohru. It's so good to see you. I didn't know you were coming today." Ritsu said meekly.

"We're here for the game show," Yuki said as he, Kyo and Haru came up after Tohru.

"Yuki, Kyo, Haru! You're all here too? It's so nice seeing you all. I-"

"Alright, cut it already," said an annoyed Kyo. "Tell us what you're doing here."

"Oh, of course. Well, a few months ago I was here to watch a game show and I accidentally broke a few of the studio's cameras. I told them I'd work here to pay the debt off, and they gave me the job of props manager."

_At the way he's doing things, he'll have to stay here to work for the rest of his life, _Yuki thought. Yuki looked at the broken light on the floor. Well, at least if was only one.

"Ritsu, you don't have the die for the game?" Haru asked calmly.

Ritsu broke out into tears. He said, "No, I don't. I lost it only an hour after I bought it! I bought some straws, though. You can all draw straws," he said, holding out a handful of straws.

"Uh…Ritsu? All of these straws are cut short. It's only supposed to be one," Yuki said gently.

Ritsu looked at them.

"You're right!! I can't even make drawing straws right!!! I'm SO USELESS!!! I'M SORRY!!!!"

"Hey," the announcer shouted over to Ritsu and the others. "We're on live television right now!"

"That's right," said Ritsu. He was silent for a moment, as was everyone else in the building. Then, "I'M SOOORRRRY!" Ritsu grabbed a camera and held it to his face.

"I'm so sorry, world! I'm nothing! I'm worthless! I'm sorry you have to look at me on your TV screen!!!" He faced the audience. "I'm sorry, audience! I'm sorry I stalled the show! And I'm sorry, Mr. Announcer! I'm sorry I lost the die and made defective straws! I'M SOOOO SOOORRRYYYY!!!"

(U) Everyone (U)

Ritsu started running around, knocking down lights. "I'm sor-"

(POKE) Haru poked Ritsu in the side and he fell limply on the floor without a sound.

"Did Shigure teach you that?" Yuki asked.

Haru nodded.

Anony: Well, that was the third chapter. Hope you liked it!!

Yuki: (reading off cue cards) Thank you for reading. Please review if you'd like. It would make Yuki very happy and- hey, why did you have to bring me into this?!

Anony: I thought people would want to review if they knew it would make the prince happy. smiles

Yuki: Well, what's all this stuff at the bottom of the card about…….

Anony: (not paying attention at all and mumbling to herself) ….maybe cat-shaped onigiri…..

Yuki: Are you even listening to me?

Anony: (oblivious)

Yuki: What are you talking about?!

Anony: (grins evilly) You'll see.

Yuki: Oh no. What did you do?

Anony: Just……something….or rather……someone. (giggles)

Yuki: What????

Anony: You'll just have to wait…..


	4. Drawing straws

Anony: Hello again! I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter!

Yuki: (reading from cue card) I'm sure everyone enjoyed the guest appearance from Ritsu. Don't worry; there'll be more surprises in later chapters…..Anony hopes.

Anony: I also hope that my plan of….planness….goes well.

Yuki: What plan?!

Anony: I can't tell….it's a secret.

Yuki: But how will I know what to expect? You don't want me to be thrown off guard at your….plan, do you?

Anony: Well, no.

Yuki: Then tell me.

Anony: (sigh) Ok, fine. But, it might still surprise you.

Yuki: I don't mind, whatever it is.

Anony: (whispers in his ear)

Yuki: ::pause:: That's it. I'm leaving.

Anony: Y-Yuki…..TT

Ch.4: Drawing straws

"I guess we don't have to have lights," the announcer mumbled quietly to himself as he colored straws. Ritsu had been taken out of the studio, unconscious. The show had been put to a commercial break and the audience waited.

"Well, now that we finished that little….obstacle, let's continue!" said the tired looking announcer once the show was back on air. "I colored the bottom of each straw with on color, except for one that has a different color than the rest. The contestant who draws the different color gets to choose a category first." The announcer walked over to the row of podiums and stopped, letting the first contestant draw a straw, not letting anyone else see.

_Hmm…I wonder what color the special straw is? _Ayako thought as she looked at her blue straw.

Haru drew a straw next. _Blue. I hope this is the winning straw; I want to make sure I get a category I know. And I hope Kyo doesn't win, he'll probably pick 'math mayhem'. I hate math, so many directions and steps……I hope this is the right straw._ Haru tried to casually catch a glimpse of Ayako's straw, but she held it out of view.

Next, Kyo drew a straw. _Blue. I hope this straw is the one. Now way that damn rat's going to draw it! _Kyo tired to look at Miyako's as she drew, but couldn't tell if he saw a flash of blue or red….or purple or orange….maybe black? He was about to look at Haru's, but then realized Haru was trying to see his!

"What?!" Kyo hissed at him.

Haru looked momentarily surprised, and then answered coolly, "Nothing."

"Then quit staring at me!" Kyo shouted, making everyone turn to look at him. His face grew hot with anger and embarrassment. He heard Yuki mutter a "baka neko" under his breath.

_Dammit, this better be the right straw! _Kyo thought angrily.

_Red. Either I won or Kyo won, he had a blue straw. Funny that he didn't even notice I had a perfect view of his while he was trying to see mine. Oh well, mine or his. _Miyako thought to herself absentmindedly.

_Blue is pretty. Maybe it's the special winning straw! It'll be okay if it's not, though, as long as I do my best today! Mom, I'll do my best! _Tohru thought happily.

Yuki drew the last straw the announcer held. _It's blue. Too bad I drew last, I probably didn't get the winning one. But, I guess you never know....._

"Alright, now that everyone has a straw, (_Why did it take so many lines just to draw straws? This damned author is making time go in slow motion!)_ it's time to see who will pick our first category. The winning straw was colored…….(anxious looks) red!" The announcer looked at Miyako who had a slightly shocked look on her face, unlike everyone else's disappointed expressions.

"Oh, look! Miyako has the red straw!" Tohru chirped cheerfully from Miyako's left. Everyone looked at Miyako.

"Yes, I do," she said plainly.

"Well, at least Kyo didn't get it," Haru said aloud.

A little too loud since Kyo heard him.

"Hey! At least I wasn't trying to sneak and look at everyone's straws, you dirty, cheatin' cow!"

"Kyo-" Tohru started nervously.

"You just can't face the fact that if I picked the first category, I'd beat Yuki _and_ you! Stupid cow!" Kyo yelled, getting pretty close to Haru's face. (Anony: Uh…not a good idea, Kyo!)

"You baka neko, why don't you-" Yuki started.

"I don't have to listen to you, kuso nezumi!" Kyo yelled, then turned back to Haru. "You know, it's a good thing _you_ didn't get the right straw otherwise it might be harder on you when I take you and that damn Yuki out of the game!" Kyo shouted at Haru before…….

PUNCH! BOOM! CRACK! CRASH!

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. You wanna repeat that, neko?" Haru said in a malicious tone with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

(U) Tohru, Yuki and Kyo (U)

Black Haru.

"Ah! Uh....we're going to take a commercial break right now," the announcer said, flustered and shocked.

"Now look what you did, you stupid cat!" Yuki told the bruised up body that laid on the pile of broken podium stands.

"That damn cow's the one who broke everything, not me!" Kyo roared.

"Uh….Kyo, are you okay?" Tohru asked.

"I'm fine." Kyo got up. Tohru went to talk to the other contestants about Haru's…..personalities and to warn the announcer.

"Well, I guess we can keep score with paper and pencils," the announcer said and sighed, exasperated. "I'll go adjust the rules."

_This is turning out very different than how I thought it would, _Tohru thought as she went to see how Ayako and Miyako were doing.

Anony: (crying) I….hope…..everyone….liked…..this...chapter…WAAAAHHHH! I'm sorry to everyone! I made Yuki go away and now everyone's going to be mad at me and I hate when people are mad at me and there's going to be an angry mob and- (looks up to see purple eyes staring back) Yuki!!!! Does this mean you'll stay?

Yuki: Only because I have no idea how to get out of here. Now stop crying. I'm here.

Anony: Alright! (smiles) Everything's better. Ok, that's the end of chappie 4!!!! Yay!!! So, what do think, Yuki?

Yuki: ……………..

Anony: Awww, Yuki! Are you still mad?

Yuki: (sigh) No, it's alright. If I have to suffer, he should too.

Anony: Yay! I've got a surprise for the readers out there! (Pulls back a curtain that appeared out of nowhere) Another muse!!!! (An unconscious, tied up Kyo sits in a chair behind the curtain)

Anony: Muwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. New plan

Anony: Hey everyone out there in computer world! I'm back with another chappie!!!!

Yuki: (unenthusiastically) Yay.

Anony: Yuki, would you like to tell the readers about my newest captured victim-I mean muse? Please?

Yuki: Fine. (reading off note cards that Anony made) I am pleased to inform you all, dear readers, that Anony has caught another fine muse to add to her collection. He- collection? Is that really the best word for it?

Anony: Of course. I collect muses, after all.

Yuki: Yeah, but you're making us sound like we're posing action figures or something of the sort. Don't you think your muses' dignity is important?

Anony: TT Oh, Yuki of course. I'm sorry! I'll write better cards next time! Um…..I'm babbling though, so we better just get on with the story. Sorry about that! I'll have introduction time after the chapter.

Yuki: Here's chapter 5.

Ch.5: New plan

"…..of strange, isn't it?" Ayako was saying to Miyako as Tohru approached them.

"Yes, there is something odd about them, no doubt about that," said Miyako. She turned to Tohru. "Hello," she said politely.

Tohru said "hi" back then asked, "Um…who were you talking about?"

"Those Sohmas," Ayako said. "They seem…..uh….."

"Different." Miyako finished for her nonchalantly.

"Yeah, different. Don't you think?"

"Uh….well, I think they seem very nice. They're wonderful people," Tohru replied a little defensively.

"Yes, they do have wonderful personalities. They're very unique," Miyako said shyly, letting a small smile crack upon her lips. It was the first time Miyako had shown any expression since Tohru had met her. She seemed very quiet.

"Well, on thing's for sure," Ayako said. "They're sure handsome. I can't believe that Haru I only in high school." She giggled a bit. "Or that they're all related. Yuki, Kyo and Haru don't look much alike."

"Yes, that's true," Miyako agreed.

"I guess so," Tohru said, glancing at Yuki who was headed over to Kyo.

"I can't believe that stupid cow broke our podiums," Kyo said bitterly. "And did he have to grind me into all of them?"

"Would you had rather I ground you into something else?" Haru asked wickedly, standing behind Kyo.

"Dammit, don't sneak up on me!"

"Did I scare you, little kitten?" Haru taunted.

"I'll give you something to be scared of!" Kyo shouted at him.

"Both of you stop it!" Yuki said as he walked up to the two fighting-obsessed boys.

"No one asked you, you damn rat," Kyo muttered, turning away from Haru.

Haru just stared at Kyo for a minute, then sauntered over to Yuki. He put an arm around his shoulders.

"Haru, stop it," Yuki said, agitated.

"But you don't really want that, do you, Yuki?" Haru said, his voice deep and husky.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?" Kyo said from behind Yuki.

"Awww. Poor kitten, are you jealous?" Haru asked as he slipped himself on Kyo's shoulder.

"What?! Hell no! What the hell are you talking about? You stu-"

"It's time to start the show again. Come back to where your podium...uh…podium scraps are at and get ready to play. "The announcer was back and he was carrying 6 pads of paper and 6 pencils.

Everyone gathered around their original spots and waited for the commercial break to end. As it did, the announcer said nervously, "Welcome back to Whiz Quiz! Due to….um…technical difficulties, today's show will be played a little differently."

Anony: That's the end of chapter 5! I hope everyone -

Yuki: Um…Anony?

Anony: Just a minute, Yuki. I hope everyone liked –

Kyo: Dammit! What the hell am I doing here?!!!!!

Anony: (shocked) OoOoh! Kyo, I didn't know you were awake! Uh…how are you feeling?

Kyo: How the hell do you think I'm feeling? I was knocked unconscious and tied to a chair! How would you feel?!!

Anony: Um…..not good?

Kyo: That's right, not good! Now what the hell's going on here?! And what's that damn Yuki doing here? Why isn't he tied to a chair?!!!

Yuki: I'm not the one yelling like an idiot lunatic.

Kyo: Shut up, rat boy!!!!

Yuki: Or what? You're going to hurt me?

Kyo: That's it, as soon as I get out of this damned chair I'm coming after you!

Yuki: Oh, now I'm scared.

Anony: Uh….arh….hey, you two, c'mon be nice! (Yuki and Kyo keep fighting) Uh…please? ARGH!! AAHHH!!!!


End file.
